


I’ve Got a Situation

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jared was aware of the fact that Jensen had run out of his medication.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Got a Situation

Jared was aware of the fact that Jensen had run out of his medication. It’s only been a day so Jared planned to go and get more from the pharmacy after work.

What he didn’t expect, though, was Jensen to call him, panicking and on the verge of crying. “Jared, I don’t know what to do. Shit, this is ridiculous.”

“Jensen, Jensen. Calm down. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m in heat. Fuck, I didn’t think it would go this out of whack.”

Jared’s eyes widen and he pinches the bridge of his nose, “Hey, it’s fine, just lock the doors. I’ll be home soon.”

X

He makes a half-assed excuse to leave work early. He could tell his boss didn’t believe him by the look on his face but he let him leave anyway. Jared could smell Jensen from almost a mile away, and that only made him worry. He hopes the other alphas don’t have the audacity to go to his house. Most of them know that Jensen is _his_ and he’s made that clear.

He fumbles with the keys as he opens the door, locking it behind him as he goes to get a bottle of water from the fridge. The bedroom door is open when he gets there, “Jen, hey.”

Jensen’s buried under the blanket, absentmindedly grinding his dick against the mattress. He turns his head and lets out a sigh of relief, “Jared. Fuck, come here.” He kicks the covers off, sitting up and whining impatiently as Jared removes his clothes and puts a bottle on the nightstand.

“It’s alright, Jen.” He crawls over Jensen, nipping at his neck and tasting sweat. He curls his hand loosely around Jensen’s cock, feeling a steady stream of precome leak from the head. Their lips press together sloppily, the kiss completely uncoordinated. “I’ve got you. C’mon, turn around for me.”

Jensen flips over onto his stomach and Jared slides his fingers through the slick dripping from his ass, leaning down and running his tongue over his entrance. Jensen pushes back against him and Jared shoves him back down, ignoring the whimper. He makes small circles with his tongue, flicking it back and forth and trying to push it deeper. His chin’s soaked with Jensen’s slick and Jared can’t remember a time when Jensen was so wet.

He tries to spread him open further with his hands, moaning into Jensen’s skin. His tongue trails up and down, trying to clean up as much slick as he can. But Jensen’s body just keeps it coming. Jensen’s writhing under him, panting harshly.

“ _Please_.”

“Shh.” He slips a finger in alongside his tongue and Jensen lets out a choked sob, clawing at the pillow. Jared knows it’s not enough, knows Jensen can’t come like this, not when he’s in heat. He adds another finger and stretches him open slowly, savoring the soft mewls spilling from Jensen’s lips. He pulls his fingers out and positions himself, sinking in to the hilt.

Jensen groans, cursing about how Jared’s a fucking tease. He reaches down and wraps his hand around his dick, coming over the sheets with a strangled cry.

Jared keeps thrusting relentlessly, the sound of skin on skin loud in the room. “That’s it, baby, come on.” Jensen raises his hips, his dick still hard. It’s like he’s on the edge all over again. Jared feels his knot start to swell, “Fuck.” They’re locked together and he changes their position so they’re lying down, Jensen’s back to his front as he spills inside of him. He strokes Jensen’s cock, feeling it twitch in his grip.

Jared mouths at the nape of Jensen’s neck, kissing and sucking and drawing delicious noises from him. Jared’s hips stutter slightly and Jensen’s cock lets out another spurt of come. He laces their fingers together, breathing in Jensen’s musky scent. “God damn.”

“Hm?”

“You smell so fucking good, Jen.”

Jensen smiles and squeezes Jared’s hand, “You don’t smell too bad yourself, mister.” He chuckles when Jared nuzzles his nose against his jaw, “Your face is wet.”

“Yeah, no thanks to you.”

Jensen full on laughs at that, tilting his head back. Jared wraps a huge hand around Jensen’s dick, twisting on the upstroke. He speeds up, thumb running over the slit. Jensen gasps and a small string of come leaks out of his cock.

Jared’s still coming, his hips thrusting shallowly. “Fuck, Jensen, you’re gonna be leaking for days.” And since this is an unexpected heat, neither of them know how long it’s going to last. Jared can count on being completely out of stamina at the end of every day until it’s over.

Jensen’s not hard anymore and his body’s limp in Jared’s arms. “Almost there, baby.” Jared pulls out when he’s finished, kissing Jensen’s shoulder. “There you go.” He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the water he put there, removing the cap and offering it to Jensen.

Jensen takes it and downs it in one go, still breathing harshly. “Thanks.” He tosses the empty bottle carelessly onto the floor before hooking his arms around Jared’s neck, grinning at him.

Jared leans down and presses their lips together for a moment, “You okay?”

“Yeah. You might wanna take a few days off of work.”

“Already ahead of you.”

The air seems thicker, both of their scents mixing together and Jensen suggests, “Great. It might be a good idea to clean up.”

Jared shakes his head, “Maybe after we nap.”

“Lazy ass.”

“Sleep now, clean later.”

“But later we’re just going to do all of this all over again.”

“Are you complaining?”

Jensen sighs and sinks into the pillows, “Not at all.”


End file.
